1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an illumination system, and particularly to a vehicle lamp system with an enhanced light utilizing efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle lamp apparatus used in a vehicle provides illumination by a halogen bulb cooperating with a parabolic reflecting mirror. However, the vehicle lamp apparatus using the halogen bulb as the light source has many shortcomings, such as poor light distributions, low light utilizing efficiency, etc.
What is needed, therefore, is a vehicle lamp system which can overcome the shortcoming as described above.